


Peacock Rising

by MOME



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOME/pseuds/MOME
Summary: Hiruzen and Danzo the loving grandparents to one Naruto Uzamaki realize that the boy was destined for great things, so they approached the councle of the miraculous and gift the boy the peacock and watch as he does great things for the future.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, naruto uzumaki/adrein agreste
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or miraculous ladybug just this idea.

Chapter 1 miraculous happenings.

"and this is why I wish for Naruto to receive the miraculous even though he is so young," said Hiruzen, as he sat before a council of men and women.

"Hm, normally we would refuse you right away, seeing as he is only eight, but taking into account his maturity, and the passing of several of are tests that you administered with out this councils consent," said the man drawing out his words.

Hiruzen looked embarrassed but held his stance against the glares and questioning glances.

"with all do respect, the boy is willing and the need for the peacock is showing, and this council itself as claimed not to have found a worthy holder." said Hiruzen.

"The evidence and reports I have brought before you proves he is worthy," finished Hiruzen.

"Indeed, but the danger," said one council member.

"He will have myself, a team of anbu, and the Snake wielder will be training him in the ways of using his miraculous along with protecting him,"

the council deliberated for a few moments going over everything set before them.

"very well you may give the boy the peacock but should he prove he is unworthy not only will he be striped of his miraculous so will you," said the head of the council.

In kohona a few hours later.

Hiruzen was pacing in his office going back and forth occasionally stopping to look at the black box sitting on his desk as a tiny monkey and snake circled the box.

"Honestly Hiruzen, you stood up to the council to give the boy a miraculous and this is the part that makes you nervous," said Danzo as he sat on a chair to the side.

"This is different the boy has been through so much we are only adding more danger to him by gifting him a miraculous," said Hiruzen,

"Which is why we agreed to train him, you must relax my monkey," said Danzo.

"Your right my serpent but this is a big day for him," said Hiruzen, sitting in his chair barely relaxing as a knock on the door elerted him to someones arrival.

"Come in," said Hiruzen, watching as an anbu came in with a grinning boy with bright blond hair.

"Hiya Jiji's how ya doin," asked the boy.

"we are fine Naruto, please sit we have much to discuses," said Danzo, motioning for the boy to sit.

"Now Naruto have you ever heard of a miraculous," asked Hiruzen

Time skip

After returning to his home and making sure the door was locked Naruto told Dussu to come out.

"Is this your home Naruto it's very nice," said Dussu, as he began to flutter around the small apartment cheerful energy radiating off the kwami.

"Yeah its not much but it's better then sleeping on the streets," said naruto, not noticing how Dussu frowned and started to cry a little.

"So Dussu what kinds of food do you like to eat?" Asked Naruto from the kitchen as he began to look for some food.

The thought of food quickly changed the kwamis mood and flew over going over the cupboards with the excitement.

"I love fruit," said Dussu hovering next to Naruto casting sad eyes over the mostly bare cuboards.

"I don't really like vegetables or fruit," said naruto

Dussu only gasp and hold a paw to his chest at the indignity of it, not a a fan of fruit, crazy.

"I have an apple in the fridge would that be alright for now?" Asked Naruto removing the fruit from his only plant.

"Yes Naruto that's just fine," said Dussu who couldn't stand the fruit but he saw Naruto didn't have much else and was offering him his only fruit even if it was an apple.

Naruto smiled at that, happy he could make his kwami happy. Soon he began to quarter it so it was the perfect eating size for a tiny kwami.

Dussu sat on the table and Naruto placed the plate in front of him.

As Dussu was eating his apple when he had the desire to ask Naruto a question.

"Naruto the hokage told me bits and pieces about you and your situation so I can understand why you have to little fresh fruit," said Dussu being honest.

"Yeah a lot of the vendors won't sell to me and the ones that do charge me more," Said Naruto,wondering where Dussu was going with thjs.

"Well that's not right." Stated Dussu fluttering over to Naruto

"What can I do about it hokage can't be showing favoritism to help me so," said Naruto.

"Well why don't you ask your guards to shop for you it does count as protecting you," said Dussu, giggling at the slacked jaw expression Naruto had.

"I am such an idiot why didn't I think of that," said naruto, hitting his head on the table.

"Masks" asked Naruto, motioning for dussu to hide.

"How can we help you naruto-kun" asked the crow anbu.

"Can one of you help with my grocery shopping the vendors don't treat me fair so I was hoping one if you could pic up my grocerys," said naruto,

"I can do it naru," said, the crane anbu .

"Thank you, oh hang on let me grab the list and gamachan, so you don't have to use any of your money," said naruto coming back with a filled to the brim frog money bag.

Naruto looked over the shopping list and quickly wrote drown more fruit on the list for Dussu.

"Here you go," said Naruto, with a shy smile.

Making crane squeal at how cute her tiny charge was hugging him to her chest.

"Okay so you have all the basics, do you want anything special for ninja training?" Asked crane, naruto was about to say kunai when dussu zipped up to his ear and whispered a battle fan.

"Um could you pic me up a war fan and one for training and um maybe you could pick me up some new clothes?" Asked Naruto

"If you have the time I don't want you spending your whole day helping me with this," said naruto, this made the three anbu very sad the Naruto honestly thought Noone would want to take some time to help and spend time with him.

"Hey how about we play a game," said the boar mask anbu pulling some paper out of his pocket.

"A game?" Asked Naruto tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah where going to play a memory game with seals to give you some idea of what to use and look for in the field." Said boar

"Okay!" Shouted Naruto excited to learn about seals, they always seemed interesting to him for some reason and always paid more attention when they where involved in a conversation

So for the next 2 hours or so Naruto was paying extra attention and excelling with the seals to a point that boar was thinking how could this kid be failing any class.

"What next, what next," asked Naruto, with a grin, surrounded by rough draft of seals of different kinds.

"I think you've had enough for now kid, you know roughly all I know about seals, next time I'm guarding I'll bring you a book we can go over it together," said boar ruffling Naruto hair making him laugh.

Soon crane emerged through the front door carrying the grocerys.

"Hey so what did I miss," asked crane, setting the bags on the table along with pulling out a scroll when opened Moor bags poofed out.

"Not much, but it would seem Naruto here is a seal prodigy," said boar, pointing to the blond who had his tongue out in concentration as he copied the seals.

"What, your joking" said crane, thinking the male was pulling her leg but walking over she could see.

But seeing the seals he kid was drawing with not error in them was shocking this kid would be a threat if he stuck with them.

"Hi crane, did everything go okay at the shops," asked Naruto with a smile, seals temporarily forgotten.

"Yep, and I grabbed everything om you list and gamachan is still pretty full," said crane, handing the boy his frog wallet.

"Now let me show you what I got you ninja supply wise," said crane, grabbing a paper bag.

Setting on the table crane began to lay everything out.

"Okay so I got you 20 training kunai, 30 training shurikin, two spools of ninja wire, some scrolls on Chakra control, and the war fans you wanted." Said crane, holding up the fan.

"Thank you Crane-sama," said Naruto, taking a hold of the fan flicking it open and closed clumsily for a few moments before getting to open easily.

The rest of the night was filled with the three anbu teaching Naruto about his weapons and guarding the boy for the next day his training would begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or miraculous ladybug just this idea.

Chapter 2 miraculous happenings.

The next day.

Naruto and Dussu walked and floated respectively next to Danzo and his kwami Sass, the kwami of second chances.

"You will begin with weapons training to be sure you can not only handle but use your fan in battle effectively," began Danzo.

"you will also learn any other weapons I feel are needed," said Danzo, walking down as he explained the training Naruto would undertake.

"Next I wish for you to work on your stealth while you are highly skilled there's always room for improvement, so from now on you will be dodging and hiding from not only the anbu but from my root anbu as well,"

"Finally while training with me you will also undergo training in fuinjutsu and miraculous history," said Danzo

"The reason I'm teaching you fuinjutsu, is because it is in your blood and Boar has informed me of your gift in it," finished Danzo.

"My blood?" asked Naruto, looking at Danzo in curiosity.

"Yes you are the last known Uzumaki, so it is my job to make sure you are able to use it," said Danzo, looking down at the boy with a slight smirk.

"what will jiji teach me," asked Naruto.

"You will learn taijutsu, ninjutsu, and chakra control with Hiruzen," said Danzo, opening a door to a dojo that was filled with root anbu standing at attention.

Time skip 4 years later

deep underground in the roots of Konohagakure a boy dressed in deep blue with peacock accents on his clothes was dodging swords and kunai that made their way towards him by holding his metal fan and dodging with bends and flips as he flung metal feather towards his opponents.

"Enough," said a voice from the side, soon the fighting stopped and the anbu and peacock themed shinobi stood at attention.

"excellent work everyone you are all dismissed, except you, Naruto," said Danzo, as he watched the anbu leave.

"Dussu fold my feathers!," said Naruto, releasing the kwami's magic, letting her land on his shoulder as he pulled a strawberry out of the pouch on his hip, giving it to the kwami who cheered at the sight of the fruit.

"You did very well, Naruto, your dexterity and speed have improved nicely, now tell me how has your medical training progressed," asked Danzo, as he watched the boys reaction.

"Slowly I managed to get the hang of the healing palm technique, but I'm struggling to form the chakra needed for chakra scalpel,"

"which could make things hard for field missions if i don't have a clean blade or disinfectant," said Naruto, looking down in shame.

After finishing her strawberry Dussu leaned over and patted her masters cheek.

"we all struggle Naruto, but if this is causing you this much distress i'll look into more chakra control exercise and send them your way,'

"Now you must head to the academy to graduate," finished Danzo, watching as the blond nodded and was about to make his way out the door when Danzo stopped him.

"I nearly forgot, this is for you to give to the instructors," said Danzo, holding up a piece of paper for the boy.

After taking the note in hand Naruto made his way out of the dojo with his kwami in tow.

Once Naruto was outside he jumped onto the nearest roof and began to run faster jumping from roof to roof trying to get to the academy as fast as he could. Once the gates of the academy where in sight Naruto jumped down from the roof and landed on an open window sill and slipped in a boy with red fangs on his face being the only one to notice.

"What up Naruto," asked Kiba, leaning back in his chair while Akamaru his pup sat on the shared desk.

"You know just the usual, training, eating, sleeping, repeat," said Naruto, slumping in his chair taking a few minutes before the exams to relax.

"dude you really need to relax more, we may be ninja but we all need a chance to chill," said Kiba, putting his feet on the table and leaning his chair back.

"So what team do you think you'll be on," questioned Kiba looking over to the boy.

Naruto placed his hand on his chin and thought before answering, "Probably with Shino and Hinata as a tracking team," said Kiba.

"Wouldn't it make sense for Hinata, shino, and me to be a tracking team" asked kiba, scratching his head.

"I can see why you think that but history shows that the dead last, rookie of the year, and the top kunoichi would be on a team, and since the Ino-Shika-Cho is a definite if rumors are to go by and I'm safely in the high middle that leaves me with Shino and Hinata," said Naruto

"thanks for calling me dead last pal," said Kiba, shoving Naruto while Akamaru barked in amusement.

"Sorry Kiba but it's true I told you to focus on your work more but you didn't listen to me," said Naruto snickering.

Soon the class started and students began leaving the room to take their tests. After a while Kiba left with Akamaru to take the exam and a few minutes later came back with his forehead protector.

Soon Naruto's name was called and he made his way down the steps, and made his way out the door as he walked down the hall he began to feel some very negative emotions coming from the direction he was heading, he could almost feel the emotion surround him but quickly released the emotions as not to get wrapped up in it.

The teachers welcomed Naruto and motioned for him to begin, without further instruction Naruto began performing the necessary jutsus the first He managed to perform was the henge, where he transformed into Danzo, next he substituted with a chair in the back in the room and back.

Finally with a cry of shadow clone Jutsu created five exact copies of himself

Iruka was the first to respond, "Congratulations Naruto you passed the Academy's exam,"

Mizuki looked a little disturbed by this and gave his own answer, "are you sure about that the clone Jutsu he used wasn't academy,"

"Actually I do have a note from Lord Danzo about that," said Naruto, taking the piece of paper out of his pocket and giving it to Iruka.

Iruka nodded after reading the note and nodded to the other teacher who handed naruto a Hitai-ate. Who took it and attached it to the blue sash on his waist for all to see.

Making his way into the classroom Naruto waved to Kiba after Kiba gave a excited cheer at seeing Naruto with his own Hitai-ate.

Later when Naruto was making his way home walking past the Hokage building, he realized the negative emotions Mikui was projecting whernt just towards him but all of kohona.

As he walked past the building he felt fear, anger and a twisted joy , right before a shadow past overhead, carrying a large scroll.

Quickly letting the emotion fill him Naruto knew immediately who it was and guessed by the size of the object what they stole.

Seeing Iruka land on the building Naruto got his attention.

"Naruto did you see who did this," demanded Iruka, having found the dead anbu and the scroll missing.

Naruto nodded and answered with a short," mizuki sensei" he said.

Iruka looked hurt for a moment then nodded, "Go to the Hokage tell him what happened," said Iruka before taking off.

Naruto felt conflicted for a minute but squashed the feeling and slipped into an ally.

"Naruto, aren't you going to go to the hokage," asked Dussuu, looking at her human.

"I'll massage them with the miraculous on the way, Iruka sensei will need help," said Naruto, making sure the coast was clear.

"Ready Dusuu," asked Naruto, watching his kwami who nodded at her brave chick.

"Then Dusuu spread my feathers," said Naruto, feeling the magic surround him.

After the transformation ended Naruto jumped into the air and followed the emotions that lead to Mizuki and Iruka, to see them in the middle of a fight.

After throwing a metal feather at the man, did he get their attention.

"Ah so the demon decided to meddle in other people's business," yelled Mizuki.

"Mizuki stop, it's forbidden," said Iruka.

Naruto decided to interrupt the two before this got out of hand, "if you're referring to that whole business of me being the nine tailed fox Jinchūriki, then i already know," said Naruto, not really caring about the bombshell he dropped.

Naruto took the time Mizuki was distracted and opened his fan.

:Danzo sensei Mizuki is the traitor Iruka is currently keeping him busy, but I will be joining the fray soon, send help: said Naruto, leaving the message and jumping into the fray, launching metal feathers at Mizuki, who got over the shock quick enough to dodge.

The Battle between the three of them went on for a few minutes before Mizuki managed to get behind Naruto and launch his giant shuriken at him, Naruto was about to dodge when Iruka, thinking Naruto wouldn't make it, took the hit for him.

"Iruka Sensei!" screamed Naruto, getting Iruka to ground on his stomach to avoid asservating the wound.

"Why would you do that," asked Naruto, looking at the man.

"Because I know you'll do great things Naruto, I wanted to make sure you did," said Iruka, breath growing shallow

Naruto's eyes filled with tears but he quickly brushed them away knowing he had to think fast and that's when it came to him.

Naruto could feel Iruka's desire to protect him and the honor in his heart, and that was all he needed.

Plucking a feather from his fan and filling it with power, Naruto placed the feather in Iruka's Hitai-ate and spoke.

"Iruka sensei your heart is filled with honor and kindness. Let me give you a champion to honor that and fight in your place" whispered Naruto, looking Iruka in the eye.

Iruka nodded and soon a large ball of feathers began to form next to them taking the form of a bear wearing ninja gear, the beast roared and charged at mizuki, who was surprised by the summoning and failed to dodge in time.

After making sure the senti beast had its orders Naruto summoned a clone to help him through the healing process.

While Naruto Healed and the Senti-beast battled the traitor, Danzo who had gotten Naruto message was mobilizing his root agents and Hiruzen who had been called by Danzo was mobilizing his anbu.

When the teams arrived they found Mizuki wrapped in ninja wire with the scroll nearby, being guarded by a large bear in ninja gear, and Naruto with a clone wrapping the wound on Iruka's back.

When Danzo arrived he took in the surroundings and came over to Naruto.

"Well done Uzumaki you apprehended a traitor which is a b rank mission, i'll be putting in a word with the hokage to see your paid for that." said Danzo with a smirk, knowing the hokage was listening with the new senseis.

"Not only that you saved the life of your instructor without breaking your medical oath, you do kohona very proud," said Danzo, before turning around to make sure the traitor was taken away.

Danzo looked at the ninja bear who handed over the scroll to a root agent, then watched as it burst into a pile of feathers.

'Well done my apprentice,' thought Danzo, feeling pride in his chest.

In the hokage office.

"Well that settles it, he'll be on my team," said Kurenai, looking at the kid loving how effective he was in the field.

"I thought we agreed I would take him," said Kakashi, looking up from his book.

"I already agreed to take on Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto would round them out nicely." he said looking at the hokage for support.

"I'm sorry Kakashi you agreed to take on the top male student, the top female student and the dead last, which means you're getting Kiba Inuzuka," said Hiruzen, looking at the man who seemed to deflate partly before regaining his composure.

"And with Naruto's unique summoning style he will be both a good tracker and medic for Kurenai's team," stated Hiruzen, ending any further discussion.


End file.
